


kinky

by hyuklou



Series: drabbles galore [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, some byunbaek hand appreciation?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuklou/pseuds/hyuklou
Summary: It was all fun and innocent until Chanyeol’s gaze caught on Baekhyun’s moving hand as it swiped at an errant ice cream trail. His eyes followed its trajectory from the cone to Baekhyun’s mouth before the sticky digit disappeared inside, staying there for a bit as Baekhyun audibly licked at it, and then reappearing with a loud, noisy pop.Chanyeol had forgotten how to breathe at that point.





	kinky

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this like??? ages ago????? and i'm.. just... what am i?
> 
> i have a twitter so, uh, yeah. hmu @hyuklou yeah?

Chanyeol didn’t believe himself different from any other guy his age.

As a member of EXO and SM Entertainment he worked countless days and nights but he was still a young male adult and his needs were the same as others around. He liked girls and the shape of their legs and the curve of their necks and the swell of their breasts so he doesn’t understand why he is so thoroughly fixated on _his_ hands.

He didn’t know when it started or how— that was an immense lie. He knew exactly when and how it had started, so vividly in his mind did he see the instance. It had been a random day, before their debut, in the middle of lunch with the other newly formed members of EXO. They were eating dessert as a treat from their managers, a dozen or so of those pre-wrapped ice cream cones for everyone. It was an awkward lunch, full of stunted conversations and pregnant silences and Chanyeol had glued himself to Baekhyun because he had been the closest and the most comfortable person to be with (other than Sehun but Sehun had glued himself to Lu Han and everyone knew that when that happened, it was a lost cause).

They were eating the ice cream as a means to counteract the practice room’s stifling heat, bickering and shoving at each other playfully. It was all fun and innocent until Chanyeol’s gaze caught on Baekhyun’s moving hand as it swiped at an errant ice cream trail. His eyes followed its trajectory from the cone to Baekhyun’s mouth before the sticky digit disappeared inside, staying there for a bit as Baekhyun audibly licked at it, and then reappearing with a loud, noisy _pop!_

Chanyeol had forgotten how to breathe at that point.

The incidents after that he had tried to dismiss as nothing (that one time he had stared at Baekhyun’s fingers as he browsed through the rings the coordi noonas had given them or whenever Baekhyun practiced the piano or how Baekhyun leaned towards the mirror as he applied lip balm with his pointer finger), just random coincidences because the company had them working nonstop and barely saw any girls other than the coordi and production noonas constantly hovering around them. Chanyeol was in that denial phase for a long time, right up until debut and even past that. They were busy, constantly, having no time for themselves as they ran around from one schedule to practice to promotional shoot to the next. So, Chanyeol pushed those sinful fingers to the back of his mind, too preoccupied to think about them in any depth (or why he was thinking about them in the first place).

His fixation was brought back to the forefront of his mind one hot night in spring, when Chanyeol had woken up from a fitful sleep only to find his roommate emitting soft muffled moans from his bed. Chanyeol had stiffened in his own, trying to regulate his breathing so as not to be seen awake as his mind tried to catch up with the situation. In the faint light of the room, Chanyeol could barely make out Baekhyun’s form on his bed. The sheets had been pushed down around the others feet and Chanyeol could see the outline of Baekhyun’s erect member against his stomach. One hand was up to cover Baekhyun’s mouth, fingers trying to muffle his sounds, and the other hand wrapped firmly around his cock, pumping evenly. Chanyeol nearly moaned as he focused in on the latter hand, fingers seemingly splayed and expertly stroking the stiff member. In the dark he could only imagine how those hands were pressing firmly and applying pressure, how those porcelain white hands would look _sinful_ contrasting against Baekhyun’s throbbing red dick, and Chanyeol could barely contain his own moan from ripping past his lips. The low whine alerted him to Baekhyun’s release and he watched as the other’s back arched, releasing into his hand and coating his fingers in cum.

The room was deathly still and Chanyeol was afraid to even breathe as Baekhyun came down from his high. The sheets rustled after what seemed an eternity as Baekhyun stood with shaking legs and headed out, probably to the bathroom to clean up. Chanyeol turned in his own small bed and tried not to think about how good those small, delicate hands would feel wrapped around his own cock.

It was worst from then on. The only thing Chanyeol could think, dream, _focus on_ was the feel of those fingers, the look of them, holding them in his hands or tracing their outline or imaging them buried so deep in him and pumping him that he’d forget his mind. So much so that he’d tried to shy away from Baekhyun’s touches and threw himself into work, not noticing the hurt in the other’s eyes as he did so.

So it really wasn’t as surprising to anyone that Baekhyun would have him cornered in their room and furiously speaking to him about the fact that he was avoiding his best friend and flailing and nearly slapping Chanyeol in the face at the rate he was going. Chanyeol could only look helpless because he couldn’t possibly tell him that he’d developed a strange kink towards the person currently poking him harshly in the rib with a slender finger.

So he could only do what he’s been thinking about for the past God knows how long and that was to grab Baekhyun’s hand and bring it close to his lips. Baekhyun’s tirade stuttered to a stop as he was pulled forward, looking up at Chanyeol through dark eyelashes.

Baekhyun let out a breathy “Chanyeol…” through his lips as the taller’s eyes scanned his face and down to their clasped hands. Without thinking, Chanyeol dipped his head down to press a fluttering kiss on those soft, tantalizing hands. He looked to Baekhyun, looking as if he had had his breath taken out of him, and pressed another, firmer kiss to those hands. “Baekhyun…”

Baekhyun didn’t say anything as he let Chanyeol pay each finger on Baekhyun’s hand particular attention. Baekhyun didn’t so much as breathe as he watched Chanyeol become fascinated with his hands, tracing them with his own fingers softly and rubbing circles on his skin and then bringing them close to his mouth again. The smaller boy thought he would kiss them again but his heart nearly stopped as Chanyeol brought a finger past his lips and sucked the digit in. Chanyeol couldn’t keep from closing his eyes and voicing the low moan as he slowly licked at Baekhyun’s pointer finger in his mouth. Baekhyun shivered at the sound, gulping at the dangerous look on Chanyeol’s face. He blinked rapidly, heart racing, as Chanyeol opened his eyes and let his finger go with a small pop.

There was a heat in Chanyeol’s gaze that Baekhyun couldn’t look away from as the taller guided them towards the bed. The space between them didn’t lessen as the bed dipped under their combined weight and Baekhyun fell backwards on Chanyeol’s bed. Chanyeol’s presence was oddly welcomed on top of him as Baekhyun widened his legs to fit Chanyeol in between them. Their gazes broke as Chanyeol bent to pepper kisses on Baekhyun’s arm, down, down, down to every tip of his fingers and Baekhyun has never been more aroused by something so innocent in his life. Their gazes locked again as Chanyeol looked up through his lashes before experimentally giving a lick in the middle of Baekhyun’s palm. The smaller shivered and blinked rapidly at the sensation. Encouraged by the reaction, Chanyeol began licking tentatively at first and then firmer as Baekhyun responded positively with another shiver. He grazed the middle of the other’s palm with his teeth, biting softly and then licking over the bite. Baekhyun let out a low moan at that, surprising both himself and Chanyeol.

Feeling braver, Chanyeol repeated that a couple more times before licking a long wet stripe up the middle finger and then covering it whole with his mouth. He slowly pulled out, teeth grazing lightly as he did so, before pausing at the tip and plunging it in again. This time he swirled his tongue around the digit, fully coating it in saliva before pulling out again. Baekhyun shuddered under him, legs twitching next to Chanyeol's and hand clutching at his biceps and eyes looking hooded when he looked up. Chanyeol pulled the other’s finger halfway and bit at the middle causing Baekhyun to whimper.

Chanyeol smiled and took no time to waste as he let go of Baekhyun’s finger and dipped down to capture the other’s mouth in his. He interlaced the hand that he had been lavishing with attention and brought it up over their heads. Baekhyun clutched at Chanyeol’s arm even tighter then as their bodies came closer. Chanyeol’s free hand travelled to cup Baekhyun’s face in his hands, thumb caressing his cheek softly. Baekhyun moaned into the kiss, pressing up for more, and Chanyeol obliged, licking Baekhyun’s bottom lip before dipping inside the other’s hot eager mouth. He took his time exploring the walls and crevices, their hands tightening their hold as Baekhyun shivered and his hips bucked up at the sensation. They could both feel their arousals straining against their jeans and Baekhyun flushed red as the kiss broke and Chanyeol looked down on him.

Chanyeol never let go of his hold on their hands as he thrust slowly against Baekhyun’s clothed member. A low whine followed as Baekhyun clutched Chanyeol tighter with his free hand, nails digging into the others bicep as he thrust his hips against Chanyeol, searching for more friction than was being given. Chanyeol’s thrust were even and slow as he continued, leaning forward to capture Baekhyun’s lips again and hand slowly moving south to stroke Baekhyun’s sides. Their hands were still clasped as Baekhyun joined Chanyeol in rolling his hips up and moving his free hand to grasp at Chanyeol’s shoulders. They panted into each others mouths as the pace of Chanyeol’s thrusting became faster. The friction caused between the rough denim of the fabric and the pressure of Chanyeol’s rutting had Baekhyun clutching tight at their joined hands and clawing his hand against the skin and cloth of Chanyeol’s back. Chanyeol’s errant hand had found themselves pushing up Baekhyun’s shirt and was caressing the smooth skin of his abdomen, pleased sounds emitting from Baekhyun’s lips from his ministrations. He captured the other’s lips again, kissing him deeply as he continued to rut against Baekhyun, feeling heat pool down in his groin earlier than what he had expected.

With a low guttural grunt and a few more erratic thrusts, it wasn’t long before Baekhyun was keening low in his throat and stiffening under the immense pleasure of his release. Chanyeol was still humping maddeningly on top of him before he too was clutching Baekhyun’s hand tightly enough to bruise and groaning low as he came. The hand that was supporting Chanyeol up buckled at the elbow and the taller collapsed unto Baekhyun, earning him a grunt of pain. After a few minutes of basking in the aftermath of their tryst, Baekhyun half-heartedly shoved at Chanyeol to get off. Chanyeol understood and rolled off to the side, still clutching Baekhyun’s hand between them.

Chanyeol could feel his heart rate mellow down in his chest and then the full weight of what they had done crashed into him and he turned only to face Baekhyun. His heart lodged in his throat as he met Baekhyun’s eyes, fearing that this was just a mistake to the other and not knowing what he, himself, thought of either. “I…”

Baekhyun shook his head, eyes sleepy but understanding. “We don’t have to talk about this right now,” he mumbled, burrowing into Chanyeol’s side. “But we will talk about it. Preferably when my underwear isn’t stained with cum and I don’t feel gross and sticky.”

Chanyeol only nodded, relieved for the time being, and bringing their interlocked fingers together and kissing them in acceptance. Maybe he didn’t have to push aside his little kink after all.

**Author's Note:**

> how the hell did i write this??????????????????


End file.
